


Small Pollination

by MamiSalami20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiSalami20/pseuds/MamiSalami20
Summary: Heres a short and sweet thing between the four girls.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Small Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I post something here. Hope you all like it remember that Snow Mama is on Patreon the full story with some surprises in it. My Patreon can be found on my Twitter profile.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.

It was a cold night at the campsite where they were sleeping. Ruby was the first to seek Yang's heat that emanated from her body. Ruby laid her body on to of Yang's her head on her chest hearing her heartbeat.

Yang opened one eye and quickly put her right arm around her little sister. Then Weiss scooted to Yang's side. “I'm only doing this cause I'm cold” she said. Yang chuckled and put her arm around. Weiss to let her get closer to her own body.

Blake was next she scooted next to Yang”a left side and Yang put her arm around Blake kissing the top of her head between her ears. Yes she could keep her team warm in this freezing cold on the way to Atlas because without them she wouldn't be happy.

A little while later Ruby opened her eyes. She saw Yang snoring and heard Blake purring. She kissed their lips softly and brushed a hair behind Weiss ear and kissed her too. Weiss woke up slowly. "Ruby what are you doing* she said Yawning.

,"I just wanted to kiss you all since everyone is asleep"

Weiss rolled her eyes but grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her deeply. Ruby moaned softly as their tongues danced together.

Weiss was rather dominant and Ruby enjoyed it. They kissed till air became and issue. They then settled back in between Yang and Blake. Though mostly Yang was their bed. Ruby kissed Yang's chest. And Weiss kissed Blake's nose.

Yes they were all indeed a couple but together they were invincible.

The End


End file.
